<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes are Coming by MalcolmReynolds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219410">Changes are Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds'>MalcolmReynolds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Julerose - Freeform, Kitty Section, Lukanette, Mention of alcohol, Sprint Fic, celebration, everyone's of age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Section's first album is released, and the group goes out to celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LBSCSprintFicChallenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changes are Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/gifts">verfound</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sprint challenge with the lovely ladies (and equally lovely gentleman) of LBSC. The prompt was “Has anyone told you how adorable you are? Because you really are.” </p><p> The rules: The group picks a prompt. Members choosing to participate will write for that prompt in up to three 15 minute sprints. No writing outside the sprints until you have completed all three! After the 3 sprints are complete, you have 24 hours to edit (which can include some new writing to smooth transitions, etc). After those 24 hours, post what you’ve got!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a day to celebrate: that cool Friday evening in late November when Kitty Section’s first album was released. Their first two singles were already climbing the charts, and none of the members could believe that it was actually happening. Rose and Ivan, two years through university, had put their education on hold as the band’s popularity in Paris was on the rise. Luka had just graduated, and Juleka had put off attending university for her modeling career. </p><p>Now, the four of them were out celebrating the release of their first album, with their significant others. They were all two drinks in, and the lightweights of the group, Rose and Marinette, were starting to get giggly. Mylene was still sipping her first drink, and completely unaffected, Ivan, too, although also on his second beer, wasn’t tipsy. The Couffaines, who had been allowed to have wine since their early teens, had a high tolerance for alcohol. </p><p>Marinette and Luka had been dating for five years, a year less than the other two couples at the table, but all in surprisingly stable relationships for a rock band. </p><p>The third round of drinks was ordered, and Rose tossed a shot back before anyone could stop her. Trying to raise Mylene and Marinette in support of those shorter than their partners. “But you know what?” she chirps, “I’m strong! I can lift Juleka off the ground! Wanna see?”</p><p>Luka glanced around the space, thankful they’d gotten a private room as Rose hopped to her feet, tugging at Juleka’s hand. Juleka stood and smiled down at her girlfriend, stroking her hand through short blonde hair. Juleka just sighed. “Ok Rose, let’s get this over with,” Juleka mumbled. </p><p>Rose smiled up at the taller girl, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Juleka squawked as she was raised a few inches off of the floor. Rose teetered and almost dropped Juleka, but fortunately the taller girl was able to get her feet under her before they went crashing to the ground. </p><p>Grinning proudly at her friends, Rose said, “Can any of you do that?”</p><p>“Lift Juleka? I’ve been doing it for twenty years.” He grinned down at Rose, while Juleka shot him a withering look. </p><p>“No, silly.” Rose chided him. “Can Marinette lift you?”</p><p>Marinette and Luka exchanged a glance. She could, in fact, lift him. In another guise, he’d seen her throw a car, and it never failed to turn him on.Yes, he definitely found the fact that his tiny girlfriend could practically bench press him nothing less than hot. </p><p>Luka was not about to mention this fact, but more affected by the alcohol than he was, Marinette answered for him. “Of course I can!” </p><p>Eyebrows shot up all around the table, but Rose clapped her hands eagerly. “Let’s see it then!” </p><p>A smirk on her face, and her tone much more sarcastic than that of her excitable girlfriend, Juleka echoed her words, “Yeah. Let’s see it!”</p><p>Marinette hopped up and extended her hand to Luka. He stood up slower, and managed, just barely, not to squeak when, with a hand behind his back, and another behind his knees, she lifted him into the air. His cheeks pinked and he smiled dreamily at Marinette, not caring how silly he looked, long legs dangling from her arms. When he winked at her, she almost dropped him, her face heating up as his legs hit the floor once again.</p><p>Rose beamed at her. “Wow, Marinette! I had no idea you were so strong!” </p><p>Marinette glanced around, pink coloring her cheeks, as even Juleka looked impressed. “It’s, uh, years of lifting sacks of flour around in the bakery, you know.” She caught Luka’s knowing grin, and swatted at his arm as he made a show of pretending to be injured. </p><p>With a speculative glance at Marinette, Rose turned her attention to Mylene, who was already shaking her head. “Before you even ask, no, I cannot lift Ivan.”</p><p>Ivan smiled down at her sweetly. “I wouldn’t want you to even try.”</p><p>As the two became lost in each other’s eyes, Rose’s gaze had drifted back to Luka. “I want to try you.”</p><p>Luka choked on his mouthful of beer, and Marinette tried to helpfully pound him on his back, although she was giggling too hard to make much of a difference. When he was finally able to inhale properly, he looked first at his sister’s shocked expression, then over at Rose. “You… what?”</p><p>“I want to try to pick you up.” When everyone continued to stare at her, she gave them a look like they were very slow children. “Off the ground?” </p><p>Realization dawned in peals of laughter as everyone let go of their held breath. Luka’s face was red, but he shrugged and stood, setting his beer on the table and shrugged. </p><p>Rose scampered over and wrapped her arms around his waist, before bending her knees and trying to lift him. Nothing happened. She frowned and tried again, but Luka still didn’t budge. The frown deepened, and Luka winked at Marinette and bent his knees slightly as Rose adjusted her grip on his waist and tried one more time. </p><p>This time, Luka jumped as Rose attempted to lift him upwards, and Marinette, with a blinding smile at Luka, cheered her friend’s feat of strength. Juleka wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and buried her face in the blonde’s hair. Marinette heard Juleka mumble “Has anyone told you how adorable you are?”</p><p>Grinning at the pair of them, Marinette bubbled, “You really are, you know!”</p><p>Luka stepped up behind Marinette, and bent his head so he could kiss her temple. “You are too.” His smile was slow as he slipped his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. “Do you want to get out of here?” He smirked. “I could really use someone to carry me home.”</p><p>Turning in his arms, Marinette stood on her toes to kiss him. Arms still snugly around her, he lifted her feet off the ground as his lips met hers. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, and held on. When they separated, Marinette dropped a kiss on his nose, smiling down at him. “Congratulations, Rockstar, I am so proud of you.” Leaning closer, she whispered in his ear, “Do you want to continue this celebration somewhere more private?” She tried to waggle her eyebrows at him, but failed spectacularly, and Luka was laughing as he set Marinette down and turned back to his bandmates. </p><p>“I am so incredibly proud of you guys and what we have accomplished together. I love how sincere and in the moment our music is, and I know others will hear that, too. There is nobody else I would rather be meeting this milestone with.” He looked around at Ivan, then Rose, and finally locked eyes with his sister, and they all smiled back at him.  </p><p>“That being said, someone…” his eyes cut to Marinette. “Has had too much to drink, so we’re going to head out. I’ll see you guys in the studio on Monday?” </p><p>They made their way out after much hugging (mostly from Rose), and Marinette tipped her head back, letting the cool night air waft over her. Her posture straightened and her smile lost the slightly manic quality of the drunk, showing that she wasn’t quite as intoxicated as she had pretended to be. Turning to face Luka, she lifted one eyebrow at him. “Still want me to carry you home?” she asked, brushing the hair back from one ear with a feigned casualness.</p><p>He grinned at her, shaking his head. “No, but speaking of jewelry, I know this one isn’t magic, but…” He trailed off and shrugged, pulling a small ring out of his pocket. “I’m hoping we can make it magical. Marinette, will you marry me?”</p><p>Marinette gasped in shock, her eyes flying open wide. “Of course I will! I love you, Luka.” She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him before he had a chance to slide the ring onto her finger. </p><p>Chuckling into her hair, he held her close. “I love you, too, Marinette.” He stepped back and slid the channel-set ruby ring onto the ring finger of her left hand, before turning her hand over to kiss the palm. He smiled down at her, as her eyes shone up at him. Curling his hand around hers, his gaze softened and he ran his thumb over her knuckles. “Come on, Love, let’s go home.” </p><p>Squeezing his hand tightly, Marinette nodded as the two of them made their way back to their apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>